


【Dickjay】My Strange Addiction

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 拳交（？）警告。真的很弱智，建议大家不要看。至少不要认真看。





	1. 睡觉觉

1.

Dick洗完澡出来的时候，Jason已经躺下了。

他爬上床，钻进有Jason的被窝里。他贴上Jason柔软的唇，并没有用上舌头，只是磨蹭他丰厚的唇瓣，呼吸间察觉到了苦涩的烟草和啤酒的气息。

蹭够了之后他挪开嘴，额头与Jason相抵，两人高挺的鼻梁挨在了一起。Jason没有躲开他，两人呼出的温暖气流缠在一起，于是Dick傻乎乎地笑起来，Jason眼睛都没睁开，敷衍地发出一声疑问的声音。

“你又喝酒啦。”他说道。

他觉得自己脑子成了乱七八糟的一团。他和Jason紧紧挨着，他感知到的只有Jason的体温和呼吸，枕套和床单的光滑柔软，他躺在带着沐浴露和Jason自己的好闻味道的床上，过大的棉被把两个人完整裹住还有余。Dick被哥谭难得的晴朗夜晚的月光照得头昏目眩，两人像小孩似的缩在被子里，他的心仿佛被泡了蜜糖。

“我还抽烟了呢，Grayson, 闭嘴睡觉……”Jason的声音是快要失去意识的人的含糊，也有可能是累得嘴巴都懒得动了，Dick差点没听清他说的什么。他叹了口气，说不清是出于不满，无奈，遗憾还是满足。他往上挪了挪，又往前挪了挪，直到Jason的鼻子抵住了他的锁骨。他觉得被呼吸吹着有点痒，又往下挪了挪。

“别动了。”Jason听起来像在呼噜。他没好气地把脸埋下去，现在他的额头抵着Dick了，Dick毫不怀疑如果Jason还清醒，他会给Dick在脖子上留个牙印。他伸手把戳着他的头发撸到后面去，又顺手捋了捋那一头卷毛。

他直愣愣地盯着眼前的一片黑色，又好像看到了一点红。

“Jay, ”他又说，“不如不要染发了吧？”

Jason没有回答。可能已经睡着了，可能只是不想理他。Dick用一只手揽过他，用下巴蹭了蹭Jason的白色刘海。 

 


	2. 狼人×吸血鬼

“Jason, ”Dick重复道，手中的木棍泛着银光，“不要杀人。”

Jason停住，似乎很依依不舍地从那可怜人的脖子上拔出他的尖牙，做了最后一次吞咽。他慢慢转头、站直，尖利的犬齿收了回去。

“可是我很饿。”

他说。他的下巴被染成鲜红，仍在往下滴血，眼睛中浓厚的黑褪回清澈的蓝，无辜又明亮。

他意犹未尽地舔干净了嘴唇。似乎是觉得还不够，他抬起手，手心抹过下巴。拿开时他的掌心是血红的，他抬到脸侧端详了一会，然后放到嘴边，一下一下地舔。

尽管知道那是人血，Dick还是生出了一种他在看猫舔爪子的错觉。或许该问问Bruce, Jason是不是混了点猫妖的血统。他恍惚地想。幸好Jason在舔的不是手指。

Jason好像上瘾了。他仔细地吮吸，即使血已经被舔没了，他还是不懈地在掌纹中寻找最后一丝铁锈味。直到他把手举得更高，凝视了一会手腕上蓝紫色的纹路。

然后张嘴咬了下去。

Dick吓了一大跳。他电光火石间冲到Jason面前，一把扯开他的手腕，左手掐住了他的脸颊，把虎口塞进了Jason的嘴里。

Jason没有迟疑。

Dick看着他的眼睛再次蒙上墨一样的黑色。他的小翅膀紧紧攥着他的手，一边吮着他的虎口，一边发出渴望又满足的呻吟声。Dick的心在狂跳，如果他不是个狼人他大概已经快因为失血昏过去了——他重重地吞咽了一下。

他手里的短棍依旧泛着光。


	3. 一篇傻吊肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拳交（？）警告。  
> 真的很弱智，建议大家不要看。至少不要认真看。

“不不不，Grayson, 不。”Jason一脸警惕，连连后退。

Dick无辜地看着他。

“你知道你现在没穿衣服对吧。”

Jason踉跄了一下，咬紧牙关看着散落在Dick脚边的衣服。

“不行，”他强调道，“绝对不可能。”

Dick叉着腰。

“为什么？”他问，“我之前试过，可以的——”

“那他妈都不是一样的生理条件！”Jason吼道，觉得自己屁股发凉，“做梦去吧，我要走，我——”

“但是你还是裸着的。”Dick指出道。

Jason生气了。

“把衣服丢给我。”他说。

“不。”Dick说。

“给我。”他加重了语气。

“不。”Dick也加重了语气。

“你的屌他妈的像跟棒球棍！屌头！”Jason怒吼，“去你的，你想都别想。”

“小翅膀，你可以的，”Grayson的语气跟他妈在做战前动员似的，Jason几乎能看到他光芒万丈的背景板，“我会帮你。”

“操你妈的，”Jason跺着脚往衣服走去，“帮个鸡巴，你拦不住我。”

Dick还真的就拦住了他。

“那就帮个鸡巴？”Dick恳求道，“你至少让我射出来吧，Jay, 拜托，我快要爆炸了。”

Jason瞪着他竖起来的那玩意，那玩意也瞪着他。只是个拟人，不是说它真的长了眼睛，外星科技应该也没先进到这个程度。

希望如此，毕竟他不想有张嘴在他屁股里说话——啊呸，这玩意绝对不会进他的屁股。

“行。但是仅此而已。”

当Dick用精液把他呛得没法开口反对同时往他屁股里塞进了两根手指的时候，事情显然不仅此而已。等他顺过气来的时候他的声带就只能应付嗯嗯啊啊这种婴儿阶段的语言了。

在Dick把一根按摩棒捅进他屁股的时候他又在他脸上射了一发。他的棒球棍变小了，变成了小一点的棒球棍这样子。Jason骂骂咧咧地抹掉脸上的液体，随着按摩棒扭着屁股。

“操你的，”他抽着气语无伦次地骂，“你他妈就是要我被操，自己上不了就用别的……操你的。”

“呃，”Dick说，“我……就是为了亲自上你才……操你的？不得不说你刚刚那句话真是有很多个‘操’啊。”

他屁股里的东西又大了一号。

“不行，”他终于意识到了发生了什么，抖着嗓子道，“不行，不行Dick, 听见没——”

“你可以的小翅膀，”说着Dick贴着肉壁放进去了四根手指，Jason觉得自己快吐了，“你看，就快了，等我再把手掌放进去——”

“操你，”Jason在Dick的掌心贴上了他的前列腺的时候呜咽道，“要是我脱肛了或者什么的你就等着和你的鸟爪子说再见吧。”

Dick惊慌失措地连连摆手。“不行！你都没法给我操了还不让我留着手，那我怎么撸啊。”

“那我把屌也给你砍了你就没烦恼了。”

Dick比Jason想象中小。

“对不起，”他诚恳地道歉，“我没想到我会射五次，我是按着原始尺寸给你做的扩张。”

“放你妈的屁，”Jason骂道，“我他妈比蝙蝠洞都大了。”

“呃——其实没，我是说我好像要射——”

“射在外面！滚！你敢把我腹肌搞没我和你没完。”

“那最后一次呢？”

“看你表现。”

……

“操！你他妈已经是正常尺寸了，他妈的给老子滚出去！”

“但是我还硬着，接着睡吧小翅膀，交给我。”

“交你妈个头啊啊、嗯唔，等……那里……啊……”

“果然大反而不爽啊。”

“操你的……滚开……别蹭、啊啊……”

“射吧小翅膀，没关系，多少次我都陪你。”

“……你他妈是在跟我表白吗？”

“嗯……是吧，精神和肉体层面上的意思都有。”

“操，我的老、天，呃呃呃快点，再来——”


End file.
